A Different Path
by MagellanPrincess
Summary: Please R&R! Please! Where would the scouts be if they persued their dreams...and Darien & Serena broke up? (Yes, this story uses the dubbed names)
1. Prologue

**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Hey minna! I have started another fanfic—review it! I need to see if people like it!! If so, I will continue, if not, I will delete it and you won't have to read it again.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
**PROLOGUE**  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Serena!" Mina Aino, one of my 4 best friends called from a bench in the park.  
  
"Hey, Mina!" I said. I jogged over to her happily. "Where are the rest of the girls?"  
  
Mina held up 3 fingers. "Raye's working at the temple today—Chad took the day off." One finger went down. "Amy's at her pre-SAT class-thingy." Another finger went down. "Lita's busy getting ready for a date with Ken," her second to last finger went down. "And I'm here with you!"  
  
"Thanks, Mina." I sat next to her.  
  
"So how'd the date with Darien go last night?" she asked.  
  
"Okay. He seemed kind of, well…distant."  
  
"During dinner or after-dinner?"  
  
"Dinner. I went home right after dinner."  
  
"Oh. Well, you're no fun! I wanted a sappy story!"  
  
I laughed. "Boyfriends aren't always like romance novels!"  
  
"They aren't? Darien usually is…the perfect hottie."  
  
"Girl, he's mine!" I joked. Mina knew, of course, she just liked teasing about how girls were going to fall in love with Darien. We giggled and suddenly Mina sat up. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Trouble."  
  
"As in Youma-trouble?" I groaned.  
  
"Yep. C'mon, we need to go transform."  
  
"But I want a donut!" I whined.  
  
"Serena…"  
  
"Okay, okay." I said, running behind a building. Mina was close behind me. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER…"  
  
"Venus Star Power…"  
  
"MAKE-UP!" We shouted together. The next thing we knew, we stood as Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon.  
  
"This way." Mina said, pointing in the distance. I could make out a large, scary shape shaped oddly like a donut… 


	2. Fame, Fortune, and Sailor Moon

A Different Path  
  
By Magellan*Princess  
  
Serena Tsukino sat, looking out the window of her New York loft. She missed those days…sure, she could still turn into Sailor Moon, champion of justice, but what was the point? She had no scouts and no Tuxedo Mask. What was the point? It had been 10 years since…since she left Tokyo. She cut her hair so it was now layered, streaked and shoulder-length. She was pretty now. She had the perfect life. Why would she need any of that…senshi business? She was an actress now, and very successful. She was famous. Why did she still think about Darien? He dumped her! She didn't need him!  
  
"Serena?" Julietta Amadis, her roommate and best friend came in to her room. Julietta was an aspiring model and singer, and the two girls sung at awards shows together sometimes, for fun. "Sere, can you take a call? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Julie. Who is it?" Serena turned and tried to smile. Apparently she didn't fool Julie, because Julie went out, told the person Serena wasn't available.  
  
"What's wrong, Sere?"  
  
"I was just thinking…about home."  
  
"Oh. Tokyo?"  
  
"Yes." Serena said, drifting off again.  
  
"Well, that was your agent. He said it wasn't important and he'd call later."  
  
"Thanks." Serena said, smiling a little now.  
  
Julie sat down next to Serena on the little sofa. "Is it Darien?" she asked softly. Serena had told Julie everything about her past-except for the fact that she was Sailor Moon.  
  
"Yes. I was just wondering, well, what I did wrong. I mean, guys want me now, but only because I'm sort of famous."  
  
"Sort of famous?! Sere, you are SO incredibly famous…how many awards have you won for best actress?"  
  
"7, maybe? Look, it hasn't gotten Darien back."  
  
"Sere, I don't mean to sound, well, inconsiderate, but you need to get on with your life. Darien Shields is just an asshole for dumping you."  
  
"I'll try, Julie."  
  
"That's a girl. Now, what do you want for breakfast? I'll call up Kailyn." Julie smiled. Kailyn was their chef-she was great with ANYTHING.  
  
"Just toast, Julie. Thanks, though."  
  
"Just toast?! Don't tell me you're going to go DIET again."  
  
"Yeah…so?"  
  
"Sere, you are SO, like, PERFECT! You don't need to diet. Now. Pancakes or waffles?"  
  
"Toast, Julie."  
  
"But…Sere…"  
  
"Toast." Serena said again, more firmly.  
  
"You don't need it…" Julie went off, grumbling.  
  
Serena turned back to the window. 'How are they now? Does Darien regret it? What about the girls…I miss them. I wish Julie could meet them.'  
  
The phone rang shrilly in Serena's ear. She popped on her headpiece and pushed the 'PHONE' button. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Serena?" her agent said.  
  
"Hi, Michael. What's new?" Serena tried to sound cheerful.  
  
"Not much."  
  
"And the kids?"  
  
"Great. Andy really liked that Tuxedo Mask doll—I didn't know they still made those."  
  
"Yeah, well…I grew up in Japan, Sailor Moon stuff was pretty huge." Serena said.  
  
"And speaking of Sailor Moon…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You have a new movie gig."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Japan. You're playing Sailor Moon."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Ironic, huh? Well, review and if you like it I'll write more!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


	3. Sweet Dreams and Broken Hearts

A Different Path by Magellan*Princess  
  
Chapter Two: Sweet Dreams and Broken Hearts  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
  
  
So Serena and Julie found their selves on a private jet to Tokyo. "Sere, aren't you worried?" Julietta asked. Sere looked so peaceful, so happy, looking out the window. Wasn't she worried at all that Darien Shields would ruin it for her?  
  
"No, Julie. I'm happy! I get to see Mina, Amy, Lita, and Raye again…you'll love them."  
  
"But, Sere, how do you know they'll still be there?"  
  
A flash of shock went over Sere's calm face. "They will be."  
  
"Okay, Sere."  
  
"Serena, Julietta!" Michael Fernen, Serena's agent, stepped out onto the main room of the plane where Julietta and Sere lay in soft leather chairs. Julietta smiled—Michael was probably the nicest man she knew. Sere was lucky to have him as an agent…there was no doubt Michael was partly the reason for Sere's success—he had taken the new, heartbroken girl and transformed her into a famous, beautiful actress. Julietta looked over at Sere and sighed with envy. Her light blond hair was cutely streaked with light pink, her ivory skin glowed, and her make-up was perfect: sultry yet adorable.  
  
"Yes, Michael?" Sere sat up.  
  
"We're landing in about 10 minutes. The limo is outside, your bodyguards will escort you."  
  
"Away from the screaming fans?" Sere said sarcastically.  
  
"Serena, you are much more popular than you think."  
  
"Maybe." Sere said dreamily, and reclined.  
  
"And me?" Julietta asked timidly. She wasn't as popular as Sere, but with Sere's help she'd become relatively popular with the youth.  
  
"You can go with Serena, of course."  
  
"Do I need bodyguards?"  
  
"Well, not as many as Serena. Don't take that the wrong way…you'll probably need around 2, Serena needs more like 3."  
  
"Okay, thanks, Michael." Julietta said, her envy for Sere growing. But Sere was her best friend, and nothing would stop that. She loved Sere A.N.: As a friend. I don't want this to be too complicated.! And, okay, Sere was extremely famous and gorgeous, but Sere wanted Julietta to be, too, right? Just then, the plane bumped, making her thoughts vanish.  
  
Sere sat up and laughed her tinkling laugh. "We're here! I'm home."  
  
A wave of screaming people ran up to the airplane. Julietta waved to them and smiled.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Sorry that was so short and, well, bad! I have to get to basketball practice. Please, please review!!!!!!! Ja ne!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


End file.
